


The logic of a snakes feelings

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Queer Platonic Partners, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Logan and Deceit both aren't good with feelings, but they deal with them together





	The logic of a snakes feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialvampires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialvampires/gifts).

Logan was sitting upright on the couch, reading a book. Deceit was laying with his head on Logan's lap while he stared at the TV, not really paying attention. Deceit couldn't help but smile as he spent time with Logan.  
He frowned, he didn't usually smile, the action was foreign to him. It left his cheek muscles aching.  
"Logan, we might not have any problem at all."  
"What would be that problem Deceit?" Logan said as he grabbed a bookmark and out it between the pages of his book.  
"Feelings."  
"Oh no, feelings."  
"Being with you seems to make me miserable."  
"I must say, I also rather enjoy spending time with you." Deceit grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV, sitting upright, as Logan laid his book away.  
"Spending time with you isn't easier than the other sides."  
"I concur, the other sides can be quite tiresome to handle. You, meanwhile, know how to behave yourself."  
"I'm not flattered." Deceit deadpanned.  
"Perhaps, if the feelings of appreciation are mutual, we should make our relationship more official."  
"You mean we don't start dating?" Deceit asked surprised, it did seem like the most logical conclusion to him too, but it was kind of out of nowhere.  
"That is one possibility. Another would be for us to become queer platonic partners, if you would prefer that."  
Deceit started blushing a bit. "That doesn't sound lovely."  
"Which option, the romantic relationship or the queer platonic relationship?"  
"Definitely not the last one."  
"Very well then, I presume this makes us official? What did Virgil say our relationship name would be?"  
Deceit scratched the scales on his face absentmindedly. "I definitely know what a relationship name is."  
"Virgil explained it to mean what our relationship would be called if we did end up making it official. If I recall correctly, which is most likely, then he said it was 'Lociet.'"  
"That sounds awful and I hate it."  
"I agree, it is indeed quite nice."  
Deceit didn't say anything more, he just leaned against Logan and rested his head on his shoulder. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> On a discord server of mine, someone said they needed more lociet content so here I come it the rescue.


End file.
